


The Senator's Son, the Playboy and the Opposition

by whiteroses77



Series: The Senator's Son and the Playboy Series [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Bruce’s lives get complicated when Martha is on the campaign trail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to The Senator’s Son and the Playboy Series

TITLE: The Senator’s Son, the Playboy, and the Opposition 1/6  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,030  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce’s lives get complicated as Martha is on the campaign trail.  
Author’s note, Sequel to The Senator’s Son and the Playboy

~*~

The glass clinked as he poured out the wine from the bottle he had brought with him. As he went to pour the next glass, the first glass was lifted to her full lips and a sip was taken. She hummed in pleasure and then the beautiful brunette praised, “Now that is nice. How much did this one cost?”

Bruce raised an eyebrow and replied, “Actually I have no idea.”

She chuckled lightly, “How much wine have you got tucked away under Wayne Manor?”

He smirked and then tipped the bottle towards the next glass. A hand reached out and covered the lip of the glass. “None for me Mr Wayne.” the older man stated.

Bruce glanced around and he caught his partner’s eyes in question. Clark subtly shook his head. Then Perry White remarked, “It’s alright kid, it’s not exactly front page news. I’m a born again teetotaller, Mr Wayne.”

As the owner of the Daily Planet and technically his employer Bruce shook his head, and insisted, “It’s Bruce, please.”

Perry smiled and nodded, “Alright Bruce.”

Lois lifted her already half empty glass and declared, “More for the rest of us.”

He heard Clark tut in annoyance at his best friend’s inconsiderate remark, and Bruce smoothed it over by calling towards the kitchen in Lois Lane’s apartment, “Martha would you like a glass?”

His partner’s mother looked over her shoulder and called back, “Let me just get this pie out of the oven and I’ll be right there.”

Bruce turned back and saw Lois still holding up her now empty glasses. He rolled his eyes and poured her some more. Then he turned to his partner, whom he knew didn’t always choose to drink, just as he himself rarely did. He tilted his head and asked, “You want some?”

Clark smiled back but shook his head and revealed, “I think I’ll have whatever Perry is having.”

His partner’s boss and friend smiled with affection at the solidarity Clark was showing him, “What’ve you got for us tonight kid?”

Clark grinned brightly, “We can go with old reliable coke, or I picked up some grape juice that’s supposed to be nice.” 

Lois smirked at him, but Clark shook his head and humorously said, “It’s very classy and expensive stuff Lois.”

“I bet it was.” Lois mocked with a smile.

Perry clapped his hands together once, and rubbed them together, “Okay. Let’s try this grape juice but I bet it didn’t cost a thousand dollars a bottle.”

Just then, Lois’ eyes widened and she almost spit out her mouthful of wine. She muttered, “Oh shit.” she wiped her mouth and asked, “I’m drinking thousand dollar wine?”

Laughing, Clark stood up and headed for the kitchen area and he told her over his shoulder, “I think you just dribbled a hundred down your chin.”

Bruce and Martha caught each other’s eye and rolled their eyes playfully as they always did when Clark and Lois started bickering. She smiled and then came out the kitchen area, followed closely by her son. While Clark poured Perry and himself a drink of grape juice each, Bruce poured Martha a glass of wine, and small one for himself. He passed her the glass and she cooed, “Thanks honey.”

Martha found her seat and announced, “Let’s just let the meat sit for a while, and then you boys can help me bring everything over to the table.”

The older man at the table reached out and touched Martha’s arm, “There’s no need Martha, I’ll help you.”

Martha smiled softly, and crinkled her brow, she whispered to Perry, “Thank you.”

Bruce watched discreetly as Clark watched his mom and Perry. They’d had a connection for quite a while now, yet Clark still felt a tad reticent about it all. Clark felt Bruce’s eyes on him, and turned and met his gaze. Then his partner gave him a glimmer of a long-suffering smile. 

~*~

A little while later after Perry had helped Martha bring in all the delicious food that she had cooked, they got stuck in and enjoyed the delights of Martha Kent’s culinary efforts. The subject of why Martha was in Metropolis this particular week came up. Senator Martha Kent was on the campaign trail, Metropolis being the last stop in her re-election campaign. Because it was almost at the end, this was a little morale boost from her nearest and dearest to show her their very personal and private support. Although of course, Martha had done the wonderful job of doing the cooking. None of the people present could resist an opportunity to savour her excellent food.

His partner asked, “So how’s the trail going Mom?”

Martha smiled tightly, “I’ve been getting some positive feedback in Topeka and Metropolis especially, but it’s the smaller communities that have been tougher to get on side this time. I must admit last time it was easier with Jonathan here.”

Clark reflected that tight smile, “Everything seemed easier when Dad was here.”

Reflexively Bruce reached out and put a comforting arm around his partner. He knew how any mention of his dad affected Clark. From everything, he had learned Jonathan Kent had always been everyone’s rock. Clark met his gaze, smiled, and explained, “When Dad was here it wasn’t about schmoozing or flattering people.” 

Lois agreed, “He’s right about that. Mr K got so fed up with the circus; he fired his adviser and for some crazy reason put me in charge.”

Martha reassured, “You did a great job, Lois. Jonathan trusted you and knew you were up to the challenge.”

The normally outspoken journalist smiled shyly and nodded, “I did my best. Mr K was definitely one of a kind and we did win in the end didn’t we.” She added proudly.

Clark nodded, and said with affection, “Dad just wanted to get people to try and do the right thing for their own communities and the voters really responded to that.” 

Then he returned his gaze to his mom. Clark’s mom nodded along, her eyes a little glazed with reminisce. 

Unnoticed by mother and son, but both Lois and Bruce noticed how Perry subtly bowed his head at the mention of Jonathan Kent, his spirit still hovered over Perry’s relationship with his widow even after such a long time after his departing from this plane.

Martha returned to topic, “…but it still takes a heck of a lot of money to finance the kind of circus people expect these days.”

Instinctively Bruce offered, “If you need any help with the cost…”

Martha’s eyes widened and then she admonished, “You can stop those crazy ideas. Have you forgotten so soon what trouble we got into before when we were only accused of it? It took months to clear our names of bad conduct.”

Bruce closed his eyes and nodded, “You’re right. But thinking about it now, at this point the public would just see it as your… your…” He came to a halt and Martha and Clark stared at him quizzically, Bruce glanced around the table at the people present and smirked self-consciously, and then went for the lesser of two evils, “…family supporting you.”

Martha smiled in response. Lois snickered. Perry glanced between him and Clark and asked, “Something we should know?”

Clark eyed Bruce knowingly. Bruce met his gaze pointedly until his lover smiled and turned away. Perry regained a bit of his pep and Bruce was grateful for the distraction, as the older man said, “Speaking of families, my nephew is coming to visit me soon.”

Everyone at the table frowned and glanced around at each other. Finally, Martha said what everyone was thinking, “We didn’t know you had a nephew, Perry.”

Perry grumbled and shrugged, “We got estranged way back when, his pop wasn’t too thrilled about my boozing, actually threw my ass out the door the last time I went to their house.” Lois and Clark cringed across the table at each other in response. Perry noticed, and declared, “Well I wasn’t that great to be around back then.”

Although it wasn’t always his thing, since being brought into this extended family he had found himself stepping into the role of mediator sometimes. Probably it was his love for the solace and peace and quiet of the bat cave that he never seemed to get these days that brought it out in him.

He asked Perry, “So how old is your nephew? 

The older man smiled flattered at the interest he was showing. He said, “Well Mr… I mean Bruce, he’s about all you young’uns ages…” he said glancing around the table. 

“What does he do?” Bruce inquired.

Perry smiled even more at his continuing interest. “…he’s been working overseas for the last few years.”

Clark asked again, “Doing what?”

The editor of the Daily Planet smiled proudly, “He followed his old uncle Perry into journalism.”

Lois exclaimed, “He’s a journalist too?”

Perry revealed, “He’s pretty darn good too.”

Clark met Lois’ horrified look, and he asked, “It’s just a visit right he’s not staying?”

Perry replied, “As far as I know, it’s just a visit but if little Ricky wants a job he can have one at the Planet any time he wants.”

Bruce chuckled, “Talk about nepotism.”

Martha glanced around and met everyone’s gaze. She said, “The first rule of family is ‘look after your own’.”

Everyone nodded and lifted their glasses in a toast, “To family.”

~*~

Later, Clark and Bruce walked hand in hand back towards Clark’s apartment. Bruce brought up a question that he had wondered about earlier but kept quiet about. “What was with that reaction to Perry’s nephew working at the Daily Planet?”

His partner grumbled, “What reaction?”

Bruce smirked knowingly, “If I didn’t know better I’d say it was a touch of sibling rivalry, I think you and Lois like being Perry White’s favourites.”

He saw Clark looking at him out the corner of his eye as Clark shook his head as if it was crazy thinking. Bruce’s smirk softened into a fond smile. Then Clark murmured, “It was nice tonight wasn’t it?”

Bruce chuckled grudgingly, “It’s getting easier.” 

Then he sighed unconsciously.

His partner asked gently, “What’s the matter with you?”

His mouth kicked up at the edges and he replied, “It was just all that talk about family, I guess I was kind of sad that Alfred couldn’t be there with us tonight.”

Clark stopped walking and so Bruce came to a halt too. His partner gazed softly at him, “You know he could come, he’ll always be welcome.”

Bruce snorted and replied, “That’s really nice of you but…”

“But what?” Clark coaxed.

“Alfred’s kind of set in his ways, it’s the whole master, and servant thing, invisible lines that can bend but should never be crossed.”

Clark laughed suddenly and it was Bruce’s turn to ask, “What?”

His more light-hearted partner shook his head and grinned, “You do realise that you and Alfred don’t actually have that kind of relationship. Yeah he does the whole Sir and Master Bruce thing but…” he grinned even more, “I think it’s so you both don’t have to share your feelings, the British stiff upper lip, and all that.”

There was always something about Clark’s smiling face that did something to him. Their hands were still joined so he pulled him into his arms. Clark gathered him up too and continued to beam at him up so close. Bruce murmured, “I thought I was really good at showing my feelings Mr Kent.”

Clark let out a little growling purr, “Oh you’re very good at expressing those kinds of feelings Mr Wayne.”

Bruce leaned in slowly and kissed his lover. As their lips met, they both hummed softly. They pulled away and gazed at each other so close and then leaned in again and kissed harder and moaned into each other’s mouths. They pulled away again and smiled at each other. Then they swung their arms and continued to walk home hand in hand.

~*~

Later back at the apartment, Bruce turned around on their bed, repositioning them into the 69 position so he could focus on Clark’s cock while Clark could put his attention to Bruce’s hard flesh. Clark didn’t need to be asked and Bruce moaned as Clark’s soft wet mouth enveloped his cock. His mouth opened in pleasure and Clark’s cock slipped away and he reached for Clark’s head with one hand, his fingers tangling in his dark hair and held it as he thrust gently into his mouth.

Clark moaned around his girth and then Clark was encouraging him to return to his cock. Bruce growled and then he devoured it.

But even as Bruce’s mouth returned to Clark’s cock, as they gave each other pleasure it was too good and he couldn’t concentrate, and Clark had to keep reminding him to keep going. Bruce pulled off and he caressed Clark’s thigh and his ass. He told him gutturally, “You are so fucking great at sucking my cock.” 

His lover pulled off and scolded, “Stop talking.”

He reached down, and grasped a handful of thick silky hair and encouraged his lover back to the task at hand. Clark groaned and ran his tongue around the glans, tickled the slit with the tip of his tongue. Bruce groaned, “Hmm… yeah.” 

Out of everything good that came out of having a full time long term relationship with Clark Kent, one of the best was the experience that they had both gained and the dedication involved that allowed them to have the kind of sexual experiences that you could never have with a one night stand or a fling. When your lover had taken the time, discovered, and knew everything that turned you on. Knew what you needed in every kind of mood, and was willing to do it for your pleasure.

Bruce moaned, “Oh yes.”

Then Clark’s breath was on the tip as he complained, “I said stop talking, and suck my cock.”

He rolled his eyes and laughed in exasperation. For all the good that came with this relationship, he still had to put up with that insatiable attitude. Bruce did as he was told, and he took Clark’s cock deep.

Clark moaned around Bruce’s cock and pulled off. He gasped, "So good."

He grasped and caressed Clark’s strong thigh, and used the leverage to get a rhythm that Bruce knew Clark liked. With his other hand, he guided Clark’s mouth back to his erection. Then they were a mass of writhing limbs until they both cried out and shuddered. They came to orgasm. The warmth of their come was on their lips. Bruce leaned his forehead against Clark’s bare thigh as he recovered, and he felt Clark’s hot breath against own skin as he recovered too. Clark kissed his flesh tenderly and murmured, “That was nice.”

“Yeah.” he agreed softly.

They smiled softly and sated at each other.

Finally, Clark began to move, and then he climbed off the bed and wandered naked into the kitchen. Bruce groaned and turned around on the bed, and laid his head against the pillows. A few moments later, Clark returned with a cold drink. He offered Bruce the glass; he reached up and took it. While Clark climbed back on the bed and got comfortable, Bruce took a gulp, and he moaned as the coolness hit the spot. Then he passed the glass back and Clark took a sip. 

His partner offered the glass again. Bruce had another drink, and then leaned out and put the glass on the night table. He asked, “So what’s our strategy for tomorrow night?”

Clark gazed at him thoughtfully. “Well I want to support my mom, you know that, but I don’t know what to do for the best…”

He knew what he meant. It was true; Lex Luthor had continued his campaign exactly how he had started it, by using Senator Kent’s son’s relationship as a platform to convince Kansas that Martha Kent was tainted by her son’s relationship with another man. That somehow it was her fault that her son was bisexual. 

Bruce leaned in, and kissed him and coaxed, “Forget about the media, forget about Lex Luthor, just answer one question, what would Martha want?”

Clark’s lips kicked up at the edges, “We know what Mom would say, but…”

He caressed his lover’s jaw, “No buts Clark, we spend our lives hiding one thing, or another but this is one thing we don’t have to hide any more. So do we show them all tomorrow night or do we hide at home like scaredy-cats?”

The man who was the steel backbone behind the world’s champion let out a snort of derision, and smiled lovingly at his man-at-arms. “Is there any real choice there?”

He leaned in again and whispered against his lips, “No not for men such as us.”

Clark smiled against his lips and whispered, “So I guess you brought your tuxedo with you huh?”

“Absolutely.” he smiled back.

His lover brushed their lips together, and murmured, “Good I can’t wait. You always look so sexy in a tux.”

He groaned and murmured back, “So do you.”

“Yeah?” Clark breathed out playfully.

He let out a low playful growl, “You know it. The first time I first saw you in a tux I wanted to fuck you.”

“I wanted to fuck you too, but you wouldn’t let me.” Clark teased.

He remembered that night all too well and he groaned, “Yeah I did.”

His lover licked his lips deliberately and purposefully, “Oh yeah, I remember now you did.”

Bruce shook his head at his blatancy and admonished, “Stop talking.”

Clark grinned and closed the gap and kissed him with that wicked mouth of his, Bruce sighed, and opened his mouth and melted into it.

 

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: The Senator’s Son, the Playboy, and the Opposition 2/6  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,028  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce and Clark turn out to support the Senator.

~*~

They walked together through the blue, red, and white bunting. Senator Martha Kent was charming a group of potential voters. The handsome auburn haired woman happened to glanced their way as they entered. Her eyes lit up and then she excused herself and walked over to meet them. She smiled affectionately, and greeted, “Hello my boys.”

His partner leaned down, and gave her a quick hug, “Hi Mom.”

As Clark released her, Bruce stepped in and kissed her cheek, “Hello Martha.”

Martha eyed their matching tuxedoes. The Senator then complimented, “You two look very elegant tonight.”

Bruce glanced over his and Clark’s suits. He remembered how surprised he was when Clark had been actually pleased when Bruce had insisted and bought him a finely tailored tuxedo. He replied smoothly, “We didn’t want to let the side down.”

The Senator arched a brow, and said coyly, “As if you could Bruce.”

Clark adjusted his glasses and said jokingly, “Stop flirting with my boyfriend Mom.”

Martha opened her mouth in astonishment, then she shook her head with good natured exasperation, and then she noticed someone on the other side of the room. Then she replied irreverently, “I have my own boyfriend to flirt with I’ll have you know.”

As she excused herself again and left them there, he glanced around the convention room. Clark harrumphed as he saw Perry White was his mom’s destination. Bruce nudged him, and censured, “How long have they been dating, and you’re still not used to it yet?”

His partner grumbled, “They’re not dating.”

“No…” he agreed, “They’re too mature for that.”

Clark pinched his lips in displeasure, “I’d just rather they didn’t that’s all.”

“You care for and respect Perry more than most people in this world so wouldn’t you rather him be with her than someone else.”

“I guess you’re right.” Clark complied begrudgingly.

Bruce reached for and guided Clark towards Martha and Perry. As they crossed the room, Jimmy Olsen caught their eye across the hall and waved. Bruce waved back and Clark mouthed, “Hey Jimmy.”

Their photographer friend grinned back proudly. He lifted his camera and took a photograph of them. Then Clark and Bruce continued their journey. 

As they approached, another younger man came to stand by Perry’s side. He was shaking Martha’s hand as they arrived. Perry’s face lit up when he saw them, he patted the other man’s shoulder and introduced, “Hi guys, this is my nephew the one I was telling you about, Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne this is my nephew Ricky.”

The man coughed and corrected, “It’s Richard, Uncle Perry.” He held out his hand, and shook first Bruce’s and then Clark’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Bruce. Clark my uncle talks about you all the time.”

They both flashed a smile and Richard’s eyes widened. As he gazed at the both of them, taking in their good looks and turned out appearance. He said humorously, “Talk about giving a guy an inferiority complex.”

Bruce took the compliment in his stride. Clark licked his lips and replied, “Don’t be so humble, Richard.”

Bruce turned and stared at his partner, Clark had a twinkle in his eye as he subtly checked out Perry White’s nephew. Bruce leaned in and whispered in Clark’s ear, “Who’s flirting now?”

His partner chuckled as his breath tickled his ear, and then Clark met his gaze and murmured, “He’s gorgeous, don’t you think he’s gorgeous dear?”

Bruce’s lips quirked at Clark’s playfulness and he replied, “Oh he’s gorgeous, but you’re taken.”

Clark leaned in and whispered in his ear with a smile in his voice, “You think I don’t know that?”

They heard little noises of unrest beside them, and they turned to meet Martha, Perry and Richard’s gazes. Martha - who knew them so well was clearly amused, Perry looked unsettled at their behaviour especially directed at his nephew, and Richard was beginning to blush and he shook his head, “I’m flattered but I’m not…”

“Don’t worry buddy, they’re not into sharing anyway.” He was told by a glamorously dressed Lois Lane as she approached.

He observed as Richard White’s eyes widened and then he slowly checked out the very hot looking Miss Lane, his eyes lingering on her full cleavage before finally reaching her face. Lois watched him with a raise eyebrow and then she said cockily, “Put those eyes back in your head Sparky.”

Richard swallowed hard, coughed, and said, “Sorry.”

Lois put her hands on her hips and condescended, “You should be.” She glanced around and then she smiled and said to Martha, “Hi Mrs K.”

With fondness Martha said, “Hi Lois, you look beautiful.”

The feisty reporter snorted in denial. Then Clark spoke up, “You do Lois, if I wasn’t already taken…”

Lois rolled her eyes and shushed, “Yeah right shut up.”

Clark grinned in response. Bruce commented, “Well I don’t know what’s gotten into him tonight, he’s flirting with everyone.”

Everyone chuckled in response. Then Richard remarked, “Apart for the obvious reasons…” he motioned with his head towards Bruce. “…I don’t think anyone would have a chance with her, except maybe Superman. I think that’s what I’ve heard isn’t that right Miss Lane?”

Everyone in the know glanced around at each other. Lois’ eyes met Clark’s, they both pinched their lips to stop from laughing, and even Bruce had to turn his head to hide his smile. When he turned back Bruce saw the mischief in Lois’ eyes, before she sighed, “Oh yes, he’s so brave, and so sexy. No one could ever beat Kal-El, you know I don’t have to call him Superman, because that would be weird you know… in bed.”

As Clark squinted at his best friend and her antics, Bruce saw the disappointment appear on Richard White’s face. Finally the tension was broken as Perry suggested, “I think it’s about time the Senator did some circulating.”

Martha agreed, “That’s very true.” 

Everyone nodded along in agreement. Perry said, “You kids behave yourselves.” Then Martha and Perry moved away towards a group of would-be voters. 

Clark gazed from Lois to Richard and back, then he caught Bruce’s eye and tilted his head away. Bruce caught his drift, he hadn’t realised that Clark had noticed the same undercurrent as him and he announced, “I think we should do our bit too. We’ll catch up with you two in a while.”

Lois glared at him. Bruce smirked back and then he and Clark began to step away until they noticed there was a small commotion going on at the doorway. 

Everyone turned and looked on as Martha’s senatorial opposition made a grand entrance. The other guests stepped out of the way so surprised to see him there. The handsome bald headed man’s eyes scanned the crowd and quickly came to rest on Clark. Beside him, his partner simply uttered one word… “Lex.”

Clark Kent and Lex Luthor locked gazes across the room. While Lois muttered, “What the hell’s he doing here?”

Bruce muttered in return, “It’s in poor taste whatever the reason.”

He laid his hand on Clark’s back supportively. Then Clark took a breath and said, “I’m going to find out.”

Then he set off across the room. Bruce observed as Lex smirked in pleasure as he watched Clark head for him. Bruce took a step to follow but a hand caught his arm. He turned to look at Lois. She smiled grimly and advised, “Let him handle him.”

He wasn’t sure if Lois understood how hard that was for him to do that. Backing him up in the League, backing him up when it was just Batman and Superman on a case, being his backup - his partner in every part of their lives, it wasn’t a choice anymore. It was a way of life. 

It was everything.

He observed as Clark and Lex spoke for a few moments, before a news team with cameras came in behind Luthor. As the cameraman approached, the whole room fell silent except for the musicians who continued to play in the background. He saw Clark bow his head slightly and then take a step back. Everyone in the room heard Clark say, “Don’t do this Lex.”

Lex smiled back, and then he spread his arms to his sides and talked to the cameras and the public. “Don’t do what Mr Kent. I’m here to wish my opponent good luck at the polling stations. After all I was brought up to be a gentleman …”

Lois grumbled behind him, “Yeah right.”

Mr Luthor continued, “…we all know what Martha Kent brought you up to be.”

There were mutters around the room, it wasn’t a secret anymore, and most of Senator Kent’s followers accepted it as part of life. But Lex had still managed to sway some and other floating voters to his side by this kind of diatribe. Bruce glanced across the room and found Martha looking on with tension in her jaw. Martha had chosen to fight a clean fight, basing her platform on real issues and had not responded to any of Luthor’s criticisms on morality. That probably explained why Lex had gate-crashed this event, to force the issue in front of the cameras so close to Election Day.

Bruce returned his eyes to Clark; whose gaze hadn’t left Lex’s the whole time. Then Clark adjusted his glasses and then spoke clearly, “Mr Luthor my mother brought me up to be a lot of things, but a hypocrite wasn’t one of them.” Lex’s face became carefully blank. Clark continued, “I own my mistakes. I have high expectation in this life and I live by those ideals. I was nurtured by that woman to be the best that I can be. All Martha Kent wants is to help the people of Kansas be the best they can be. She’ll always give someone a chance and the benefit of any doubt to do that; what they do with that chance is up to them.”

Lex swallowed hard, and broke his and Clark’s locked gazes. Then he glanced around and then said mockingly, “So the best you can be is sleeping with your male boss?”

A few people tittered at the remark. Clark snorted and then turned and called across the room, “I guess we’ve been caught out Mr White.”

Perry looked stunned. The whole room laughed in response. 

Clark turned back and smirked at Lex. Lex glared at Clark in return at his parry. Clark said, “My partner and I came here to support my mother in her cause and have a good time…”

Bruce smiled proudly and then turned and said to Lois, “I think that’s my cue.”

Then he walked across the middle of the room smoothly, until he was standing behind his partner. He tapped him on the shoulder. Clark glanced over his shoulder and met his gaze. Bruce asked, “May I?”

Clark smiled and then took his hand and then Bruce led him out into the middle of the room. He gathered him into his arms, Clark grinned at him, and then they began swaying to the music. They could hear the roomful of people motionless, not knowing how to react to what was happening in front of them. Then as they danced around in a circle, they saw Lois grab a hold of Richard White and pull him on to the impromptu dance floor. Once in hold Lois caught their gaze and winked at them. Clark smiled back and Bruce mouthed ‘thank you’ at her. After a few moments, Perry led Martha onto the dance floor too. Martha smiled at them proudly and Perry nodded to Clark and called, “We’re family kid.”

Clark nodded back with affection in his eyes.

Then Clark leaned his forehead against Bruce’s as they danced. Bruce told him, “You were great out there. You normally save those kinds of speeches for Superman.”

Clark whispered, “Too much?”

Bruce said lovingly, “No, it was just right for this situation.”

Clark laughed lightly and teased, “Says the man who makes grand gestures like this.”

He asked knowingly, “You don’t like my grand gestures?”

His partner murmured, “Grand gestures like this?” before kissing him.

They knew they had a huge audience but right now, however the attention was merely a turn on. They pulled away slowly. They smiled gently and then finally glanced around. They found that many more couples had joined them. They found that the TV cameras were still taping them and they found Lex Luthor’s stony gaze before he turned and walked away. 

Clark swallowed hard and then pulled Bruce in closer and continued to dance with him.

~*~

A little while later as the commotion had ceased and the TV cameras had gone, Team Kent regrouped. Lois smirked and asked, “Did you see Luthor skulk off with his tail between his legs?”

Richard stared at Bruce and Clark and declared, “Wow that was great, you two must have some balls…” his gaze darted between Lois and Martha, then he cleared his throat, “Sorry, I meant brave… or something.”

Martha shook her head, “No you were right the first time, and I couldn’t be more proud.”

Clark sighed, “Oh Mom.”

Martha reached out and gave Clark a hug, “I mean it sweetheart.”

Perry agreed, “She’s right but I just wish the cameras hadn’t been here, it would have been one heck of a story.”

Lois said, “It still could be. I could write it chief.”

“You’re too close to it, Lane.” Perry warned.

“Never stopped us before.” Lois argued.

“I’ll write it.” 

They all turned and stared at Richard. He grinned and asked, “What…? I’m not too close and I’d like to do it.”

Everyone began nodding except Lois who put her hands on her hips and demanded, “You trying to steal my story.”

Lois and Richard locked gazes wilfully, but Perry stated, “It’s not your story Lane.” Then he glanced around the room, caught sight of Jimmy, and then whistled. Jimmy’s head jerked up and then he came rushing over. “What’s the matter chief?” he asked.

Perry asked, “Tell me you got some shots of what just happened.”

Jimmy looked confused for a moment and Perry groaned aloud. Then Jimmy exclaimed, “Oh, oh sure chief. Look at these.”

Then Jimmy showed them his shots. He’d managed to get some good shots of them dancing, of Clark taking on Lex, and he’d even caught the moment where Bruce had tapped on Clark’s shoulder, and Clark glancing back.

Perry patted Jimmy on the back, “Good work Jimmy.”

Jimmy couldn’t have looked more pleased at the rare praise coming from his boss. 

~*~

Later as they walked outside, Clark had his arm around Bruce’s waist, Lois and Richard followed them out onto the stone steps at the entrance to the building. Clark met them with a warm smile and asked, “Are you two heading out too?”

Richard nodded, “Yeah I’ve got a story to write.”

The competitive journalist beside him grumbled, “Of course you do.”

Clark defused the situation by saying, “Thanks for the support in there both of you.”

Lois shrugged, “That’s what we do Smallville.” She glanced at Richard and complimented, “You were pretty light on your feet in there Sparky.”

Richard appeared amused, and replied, “It must be all that gravity defying I do.”

Lois, Bruce, and Clark all frowned and looked at each other quizzically. Then Richard met Lois’ gaze and teased, “You like men that fly don’t you Lois?”

Lois shook her head and exclaimed, “What?”

Richard grinned at her reaction and explained, “I’m a bit of an amateur pilot that’s all.”

Clark chuckled. Bruce recalled with amusement something Lois told him the night of his first family dinner. She told him that a fortune teller had told her once with whom she would fall in love with. Bruce leered at her and teased, “A pilot Lois.”

Lois got his meaning and rolled her eyes. 

Then Richard asked her, “Can I escort you home?”

Lois stared at him speechless and began, “I don’t think so…”

Clark coaxed, “C’mon Lois, give the guy a chance.”

She harrumphed at her best friend and then she turned to Richard, “Okay, but you’re staying on the doorstep, you’re not coming inside.”

Richard smiled condescendingly, “You’d be lucky I’m not that kind of guy.”

She smiled at him with derision.

As they set off, Lois asked, “You don’t have a thing for women’s underwear do you?”

“Looking at it or wearing it?” Richard asked.

They watched them go and then Clark turned to Bruce and asked, “What was that all about?”

He grinned and put both his arms around his partner’s waist, “That my darling was the beginning of some unresolved sexual tension.”

His partner rolled his eyes because he knew that wasn’t what he meant, but he grinned anyway and asked, “Is that what it looks like?”

“Huh-huh they may have to work up to it for a while and sometimes it takes years to resolve.” He informed him lightly.

Clark leaned in and brushed his lips over his, “Really?”

“Yeah you see most civilised people don’t get it on within a couple of hours of meeting each other.” He said remembering his and Clark’s first time together.

“I couldn’t resist you.” Clark admitted in a lusty murmur that tickled Bruce’s lips.

As a feeling of warmth and lust wound its way around his body, Bruce smiled against his lips, “Hmm and did you know that some people when they’ve been together for a while don’t have any sexual tension left at all.”

His partner and lover sucked his bottom lip slowly, “Hmm that can’t be true, can it?”

He cupped Clark’s head, his fingers threading through soft thick hair. He groaned, “Damned if I know.” Then he took his mouth deeply. 

Clark returned the kiss with as much passion and groaned into his mouth, “Let’s go home.”

 

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: The Senator’s Son, the Playboy, and the Opposition 3/6  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,065  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: The election coming to a close

~*~

They entered Clark’s apartment in a solemn mood. Bruce closed the door behind them as Clark went and stood by the window. He gazed at the stars in the night sky. He said quietly, “I was always different. I spent most of my life worried that someone might found out. The funny thing is mostly the public have welcomed me with open arms because of what I do with those differences. Yet it’s that one other difference that they can’t seem to accept.”

Bruce walked up behind him and caressed his shoulders, his biceps through his suit jacket. He spoke quietly too next to his ear, “It doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks.”

They’d been at Martha’s campaign headquarters tonight, and everyone had been high spirits. 

Clark pulled away and turned towards him, he had the same disappointed look in his eyes as he did from the moment the announcement had been made. Bruce was proud to say Martha had handled the downward slump in pre-election opinion poll results with poise and grace, Clark had not.

Clark searched his eyes, “You don’t think she’s going to lose the election because of us, do you?”

"Maybe.” He said with honesty. “We don’t know for sure but Martha didn't blame us, did she?" he said with an encouraging smile.

Clark returned his smile fragilely, “At least if it’s all over now, Mom can step down, she’s always said she’d like to go back to the farm, and Lex Luthor can leave us all alone.”

Bruce shook his head and cupped his partner’s face, “You know that’s not going to happen. You told me yourself that he told you that he could never be what you wanted him to be, but he was going to make sure he was in your life anyway.”

His partner nodded, the pain in his eyes was impossible to ignore, “As my archenemy.”

Sometimes it was gutting to see the raw emotions that Lex Luthor could still bring out in Clark. It had been years since they had been close, long before Bruce knew Clark, but they had been years of wounds inflicted, not only things that Lex had done but also the cold calculated way Lex had made Clark feel guilty for not being able to stop Lex from making the bad choices in his life. As if, the man himself had no control over his own actions.

Bruce barely knew the man and he was kind of grateful for that. At least Clark knew Lex better than most people did and could use that to fight him. Bruce knew what it was like trying to get into the mind-set of someone like that, and it wasn’t pretty. Bruce caressed his lover’s cheek, “We all have our archenemies Clark.”

Clark sighed and asked, “Please tell me Joker is still locked up in Arkham?”

He smiled tightly, “As tight as a drum.”

His lover’s smile returned, “Good because I don’t want you running off back to Gotham tonight.”

He gathered him up in his arms, kissed his forehead tenderly and consoled, “I’m not going anywhere else tonight.”

~*~

Bruce awoke the next morning. He snuffled and then opened his eyes slowly. He blinked and opened them again. He found Clark was lying beside him awake and with his eyes open but he was gazing over Bruce’s head. Bruce turned his head to look and realised Clark was staring at the framed photo on the night table, the one of them dancing that Jimmy had given them as a gift after they had been the main article in the Daily Planet along with the article by Richard White the following day. 

Then Clark spoke, “I guess Lex got what he wanted that night after all.”

He turned back and met his lover’s gaze. He remembered the look on Lex Luthor’s face that night and he replied, “I don’t think Lex got what he wanted, he definitely wasn’t happy that night.”

Clark cringed, and then he sighed, “I want to go see my mom today and apologise to her.”

Bruce laid his head back against the pillows and huffed out a sigh, “Clark you don’t need to apologise for anything that’s happened.”

“But…” Clark began.

“But nothing, the only thing you could’ve done to change things was not to be with me. Are you sorry we fell in love?”

Clark met his gaze intensely and said adamantly, “No never.”

He gave him a small pleased smile, “So what’re you sorry for?”

His lover gazed at the ceiling a moment and laughed ruefully, “I’m sorry for always giving Lex excuses. I’m sorry for letting him get to me. I’m sorry for letting him get away with the things because I think I’m the only one who’s getting hurt…”

Bruce nodded and he leaned in and he kissed his partner-in-justice, “So let’s not let him get away with one more of those things.”

He saw his partner’s whole mood lift and Clark grinned at him, “Great idea.” 

His caressed Clark’s lips, and he enticed, “I’ve just thought of another great idea.” 

His lover chuckled and then Clark manoeuvred them, and then settled over the top of Bruce. He smiled down at him and then leaned in and kissed his throat and asked against it, “Was it this?”

Bruce’s mouth opened in pleasure and he offered his throat for more. He moaned, “Something along these lines.”

Clark moaned against his flesh and sucked gently. He kissed along his clavicle and he murmured, “Great idea.” before licking his way over Bruce’s chest. Bruce threaded his fingers through Clark’s hair as his lover took a nipple between his lips and teased it with his tongue. Bruce let out a stuttered groan in response, “Oh… oh yeah.”

Clark echoed, “Oh yeah.” before sliding further down Bruce’s body, and kissing his way down it. He licked into Bruce’s belly button. He ran his tongue over the fine hairs below. Then he stopped suddenly, and glanced up and met Bruce’s gaze with wide eyes. 

Realisation came and Bruce banged his head back into the pillows and grumbled, “Damn it.”

Then Clark cringed and climbed off him, “I’m sorry.”

Bruce licked his dry lips and shook his head at the ceiling. When he looked again, Clark was pulling on his red boots. His lover sighed, “It might take a while.” He unconsciously tut-tutted and Clark asked, “Is that okay?”

He snorted resignedly, “It’s fine. Go and save the world already.”

Superman grinned at him with his hands on his hips. Then he questioned, “Are you glad we still have sexual tension?”

Bruce groaned, “Go on.” 

Then he turned over and pulled the bedclothes back over him. If he couldn’t have sex he was going back to sleep. It was his day off after all.

~*~

He had slept a while longer. He roused when he felt a feather light touch trace down his spine. He smiled into his pillow. He murmured, “You’re back already?”

“And you’re in the same place as I left you.” his lover whispered. 

Then soft lips were playing against nape, over his shoulders. Clark moaned softly, “That’s a very good thing.” 

Then he nipped his flesh gently with his teeth. 

Bruce licked his lips and agreed, “Yeah it is.”

Then his lover’s strong hand skirted over his body, down to Bruce’s ass cheeks, down the valley and then his fingers touched him there. Bruce hummed. He heard the sound of the bottle of lube being opened and then his lover’s slick middle finger eased into him gently. He hummed, “Oh yeah.”

Clark hooked his finger and stretched him open. Bruce groaned and pressed his hardening cock into the mattress again and again, as he was made ready. 

As Clark lined his cock up to his ass, Bruce praised, “This is the best way to wake up.” then his mouth fell open and he grunted softly as Clark sank the length of his cock inside his ass. 

Clark moaned, “I’ve always loved your ass, such a sweet tight ass.”

Bruce laughed gently, remembering the first time they’d met as Clark and Bruce and how they’d gone to bed straightaway. They’d been so turned on by each other. Clark had been the sexiest man he’d ever met and he’d told him so. He’d even let Clark near his ass which had been a no-no to him before. He remembered Clark telling him what a great ass he had just before he had rimmed him. It had been months until he’d let him fuck him. But from the first night he’d let him in Bruce had loved it.

His lover leaned over and kissed and licked his shoulder, his lips lingered there as he began a slow and deep rhythm that built and built until the bed was rocking with them. Bruce moaned into the pillow, “Oh fuck, yes fuck me. Fuck me.”

His lover murmured, “Yeah, love it don’t you.” then Clark was grasping Bruce’s hips and pulling them up from the mattress. Bruce groaned as his trapped cock was released and he arched his hips upturning his ass. Then Clark grasped his shoulder in one hand and his hip in the other and continued to fuck him. 

He bucked back onto his lover’s beautiful cock. He reached behind and grasped his thighs to urge him on. As his fingers made contact, he gasped, and then he pinched at the fabric covering his lover’s legs. He moaned with arousal and his cock flexed. He asked already knowing the answer, “Superman?”

His lover laughed and groaned at the same time, “Yes Mr Wayne?”

Bruce’s cock flexed again. Then he braced his hands and pushed himself up, his lover wrapped his arms around him and brought him up so he could feel the House of El shield against his back. He turned his head and met his gaze for the first time. Superman grinned at him brightly, and Bruce groaned deeply and kissed him. 

Then he was whispered, “Fuck me.”

His lover cupped Bruce’s face with one hand, to keep their gazes locked and then he began thrusting into him again. Bruce held his gaze intensely, and lifted up and rocked down to meet him over and over again. The mattress was bouncing as Superman leaned in and kissed him again and murmured, “I love how you ride my cock.”

Bruce hissed as his cock jerked. Then knowingly his lover reached down caressing his chest, his stomach, and wrapped his fist around Bruce’s cock and jerked it for him. 

They continued in the same way, until come spilled over Superman’s strong fist, and Bruce rode his orgasm out on Superman’s cock. Then his lover spilled into his ass. Superman looked into Bruce’s eyes with devotion and he whispered, “I love you.”

~*~

A few hours later

They’d had a relaxing morning, had cereal and coffee for breakfast and read the newspaper. Bruce had been annoyed as Clark was called out to another emergency. “It’s supposed to be your day off.” he complained.

“I can’t ignore it. Anyway I still want to see my mom today, so I’ll catch up with you there later.”

He made his way over to Lois’ apartment to meet up with Clark and his mom. He knocked on the door. It was answered by Martha. She greeted him warmly as always. He asked, “Is he here yet?”

She motioned him in, “Yes he is, and you’re just in time, lunch is almost ready.”

He smiled fondly, “Lucky me.”

Martha hushed him and then pointed towards the kitchen. He nodded with understanding. He went into the lounge to get comfortable while he waited. He frowned as he saw the dark haired figure sleeping on the couch with a blanket over him. Clark hadn’t said what the emergency was. He hoped he was all right. Bruce approached, and tenderly caressed the silky black hair. Bruce heard a little groan as he awakened before he turned over and stared up at him. 

Bruce’s eyes widened in dismay and he jerked his hand away in astonishment. He exclaimed, “Who…?”

He sat up, and with wide eyes, he gazed worriedly at him.

Martha rushed from the kitchen, and Clark appeared too. “What’s going on?” he asked.

The boy on the couch pointed at him and cringed, “He was touching my hair.”

Bruce winced, and told his lover, “I thought it was you asleep there.”

Martha rolled her eyes and returned to the kitchen. Then Clark looked between the two of them and then smirked. He said, “Bruce I’d like you to meet…”

He gazed at the boy and already knew the answer it was kind of obvious. He finished for him, “Conner.”

The boy seemed to relax and he asked carefully, “Bruce, so you’re like Clark’s boyfriend or something?”

Bruce glanced at Clark and confirmed, “That’s right.”

Clark smiled and said with a little wonder, “I can’t believe it’s taken this long for you two to meet. I guess it’s just been bad timing up until now.”

He thought ‘You can say that again’. The subject of Conner had always a sore point ever since Bruce had found out about him. Bruce had never been sure he wanted to meet him actually, but it was too late now. He could see the aspects of his lover there but he could see the differences too especially the eyes. He reached out and offered his hand, “It’s nice to meet you Conner.”

Conner stared at his hand, and then frowned and then took it and shook it. He seemed to check Bruce out for a few moments and then he declared, “No, it’s not happening.”

“What’s not happening?” he asked confusedly.

The young man shook his head and slumped back down on the couch. Conner looked to Clark, and motioned to Bruce, “I can’t see it Clark. I’m not attracted to him.”

Bruce gazed at him horrified of that idea and Clark guffawed. Clark laughed, as he reached out and patted Conner’s shoulder, and then he explained, “I told you Conner, even if being bisexual is genetic, it doesn’t mean we’d be attracted to the same people.”

Conner shrugged and said, “Well I just thought you know, if it was going to happen at all it would be with him, but there’s nothing.”

He snorted, “Gee thanks.”

His partner sniggered and came over and hugged him, “Aww is your self-esteem being battered?”

Bruce half smiled at his teasing. He replied, “Actually it’s a relief.”

At that moment Martha called, “Conner you want to help me with the plates, dear.”

The teenager rolled his eyes and replied, “Coming.” Then he got up and went to help Martha.

When they were alone Clark asked seriously, “What do you think?”

He knew it was important to Clark that his loved ones got along but he replied truthfully, “He appears to be a typical teenager, but he seems like a good kid.”

A smile blossomed on Clark’s face, “Yeah, yeah I like to think so.”

Then Conner arrived with their lunches and placed them on the dining table. Martha brought in the rest and then they sat down to eat. As they chatted, the topic that Clark had worried about earlier came up. Bruce asked, “He hasn’t apologised as he?”

Clark shook his head slightly, and Martha eyed them both before answering, “Actually there was something approaching an apology earlier.”

Bruce put down his knife and fork and glared at his partner. Clark sighed and admitted, “It was just a sorry about things in general.”

He shook his head, and was just about to speak when suddenly Conner grumbled, “You shouldn’t have to apologise because of what Luthor’s doing.”

Bruce gazed at the teenager with amazement, and then Clark sighed, “Conner.”

The teenager questioned, “What… the guy’s a-hole.”

Martha tut-tutted scornfully at the language.

A sense of comradeship swept over Bruce. He told him, “You’re right Conner.”

Martha admonished, “Bruce!”

“I’m sorry but it’s true, I’m just surprised Conner feels that way knowing their connection.”

Beside him, Clark tensed his jaw slightly. Conner grumbled sullenly, “What connection, the guy didn’t want a kid, he wanted a super-powered meat suit to transfer his mind into.”

After everything Bruce knew, and the animosity he’d felt about Conner’s place in Clark’s life, he never thought about what it felt like for the boy himself. He gazed in sympathy for him. Then Clark cleared his throat and said, “Yeah and if Conner hadn’t escaped that’s exactly what Lex would’ve done and gotten away with it.” Everyone gazed at Clark, magnetised by the resolve that was suddenly in his voice, “But this time Lex isn’t going to get away with what he’s trying to do. I’m going to stop him.”

Conner gazed at Clark with admiration. He offered, “I can help.”

Bruce saw the pride in Clark’s eyes, but he was adamant, “I can handle him Conner…” Conner opened his mouth to argue, but Clark quelled the argument, “…but if what I’m thinking doesn’t work, I’ll still have you as backup.”

The teenager was appeased, and he nodded, “You promise I can help with plan b.”

Clark promised, “Yes.”

Conner smiled and he turned to look at Martha, “Luthor’s never going to win against the Kent’s.”

Martha smiled lovingly at Conner, “Jonathan would’ve been so proud of you.” 

The teenager’s smile turned bashful and he glanced at Clark and then Bruce. 

Martha followed Conner’s gaze and then she met Clark’s gaze, “And you sweetheart.” 

Clark smiled proudly back, then Martha laughed and reached out and grasped Bruce’s hand, “And you honey.”

Conner laughed too and agreed, “Yeah, I mean you’re almost a Kent.”

Bruce chuckled and inexplicably he felt his cheeks turning red. He met Clark’s gaze, and his partner smiled knowingly at him. 

As they continued with their lunch, Clark asked, “So where is our other honorary Kent, I’m surprised she isn’t here?”

Martha smiled secretively and then Connor declared, “She’s gone on a date with that Richard guy.”

Both Clark and Bruce’s gazes darted to each other, and then they chuckled, “That’s great.” 

Bruce continued, “Good for her.”

 

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: The Senator’s Son, the Playboy, and the Opposition 4/6  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,110  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark sets his plan to defeat Lex into motion

~*~

He observed as Clark walked through the crowds of people gathering at Lex Luthor’s latest vote canvassing party. Lex had been very shrewd about it. He’d thrown several parties, with each dedicated to a different level of society. Many of the public believed it showed what a man of the people Lex must be, but Bruce could see it for what it really was. It wasn’t about bringing the citizens of Kansas together. It was about making sure the upper echelons of society didn’t have to mix with the hand to mouth citizens of areas such as Suicide Slum. Combine that with the middleclass working people caught in the middle, and making sure they didn’t feel uncomfortable dealing with either the former or the latter, and still gain all their votes.

Finally, Clark caught Lex’s eye, and Lex was clearly surprised to see him there. Clark said something to him and then Lex gazed at him for a long moment before motioning him to follow him. Bruce wasn’t sure Clark’s plan was going to work, so Bruce glanced around, took stock of their positions, and then followed them curiously.

Lex Luthor led Clark into an alcove off the side of the main hall. When Bruce turned the corner, he saw Clark and Lex come to a stop and turn to face each other. He noticed Lex had positioned himself a little further into Clark’s personal space than was appropriate as far as Bruce was concerned.

Then Lex asked, “What’s this all about Clark?”

“I just wanted to talk to you.” Clark replied.

Bruce dragged his gaze away, and stepped behind a wall nearby and listened to what they had to say to each other. 

There was a familiarity and sarcasm in Lex’s voice as he spoke, “Come on Clark, you stopped listening to what I had to say a long time ago.”

Clark harrumphed and he said, “You know why I stopped listening to you Lex, but I’m not here to talk about the past. I want to talk about what you’re doing right now.”

“All I’m doing is trying to win an election.” Lex answered flippantly.

“Of course you are, but it’s how you’re going about it that’s the problem.” Clark condemned.

Lex chuckled, “The people of Kansas have a very dim view about your sorts of activities Clark.”

Clark’s voice was strained, “But you don’t.”

There was silence, and then Lex responded, “For all intents and purposes, I do now.”

Clark laughed humourlessly, “So now you’re just voiding everything you felt, what we felt?”

“I thought you didn’t want to talk about the past Clark.” 

“Lex.” he said wearily.

Lex murmured softly, “Clark I thought it was you who voided everything between us.”

“I couldn’t even if I wanted to…”

“Clark…?”

“You were the first man I ever wanted I could never forget that.” Clark admitted.

Bruce breathed in deeply, and then he ducked his head around the corner, and had a look. Lex was even further into Clark’s personal space than before. Lex and Clark was gazing at each other intensely. Then Lex uttered, “I should’ve waited until you were older, then maybe you could’ve understood why I do the things I do but you were so beautiful I couldn’t resist.”

“I still don’t understand why you do the things you do.” Clark muttered.

“That’s why you judge me.” Lex accused harshly, “That’s why you’re a self-righteous bastard.” 

Clark bowed his head and whispered, “Why do you always want to hurt me Lex?”

“Because I always knew I wasn’t good enough for you and it twisted me up inside.”

“You’re blaming me again?”

Spoken gently, “It makes it easier…”

“Easier?”

“…than blaming myself for not being the kind of man that was able to keep hold of you.” he explained.

“Lex…”

The talking stopped and Clark leaned in, a breath away from Lex’s lips and waited. Lex’s lips quirked at the edges and he closed the gap. As their lips met Bruce jerked back around the corner, he inhaled heavily and gazed at the ceiling. He heard Lex’s muffled moan, “Yes Clark.”

He heard a low familiar rumble escape Clark’s throat, and Bruce screwed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth with revulsion as he heard those little noises coming from the man he loved. He took a calming breath, opened his eyes, and then nodded. 

Then his silent companion who was looking at him with sympathy nodded his assent and then he stepped out. Jimmy Olsen aimed his camera and took photograph after photograph. Bruce smiled grimly as Lex realised Jimmy’s presence and exclaimed, “What the fuck are you doing?”

The Daily Planet’s most up and coming photographer grinned smugly, “Just doing my job, Mr Luthor.”

Lex snarled and he came forward, ready to take Jimmy’s camera and the evidence away from him. Bruce stepped out, between Lex and Jimmy. He smirked at him, “That’s far enough Lex.”

Lex stopped in his tracks, and glared at him, then realisation dawned on his face and Lex turned back and stared at Clark. He sneered, “You set me up?”

Clark gave him a hard smile and told Lex, “You know Lex when we first met I wasn’t very good at lying, I guess that’s what made you suspicious in the first place but I guess I must’ve learnt from the master.”

“And you didn’t mean any of it?” Lex questioned with repugnance. “I don’t believe you.”

Clark’s countenance became steely and he told him, “You involved my mom, and the man I love in this. I said what I had to.”

Lex chuckled with a hard edge to it, “Be careful Clark, that moral gap between us will start to shrink with that kind of thinking.”

Clark shrugged, and then told Jimmy, “If you get going with those photos you can get them in tomorrow morning’s edition of the Daily Planet.”

“Sure CK.” Jimmy agreed.

Lex muttered, “They’ll never make it in there.”

Bruce spoke up, “Don’t think you can intimidate anyone at my newspaper Lex because you can’t. However, if you try to stop Jimmy getting there, he’s got himself some protection…” he smirked and called, “Hasn’t he, Conner?”

Conner Kent stepped through the doorway. He met Lex’s gaze straight on and agreed, “That’s right.”

Lex’s laughter was mocking, “So now it’s a family affair?”

Purposefully Bruce reached out and grasped Conner’s shoulder with solidarity, “That’s right. Now if you will excuse us, we all have somewhere else to be.”

Then they walked away, Conner and Jimmy leading the way, followed by Bruce and then Clark. He heard Clark murmur to Lex, “You left me no choice.” 

Bruce turned back and stated, “By the way, Clark isn’t self-righteous he’s just righteous and there is a difference. Just to make it clear I am the kind of man that can keep hold of him.”

Lex Luthor glowered at them.

They turned away and left him there.

~*~

Their little band of justice seekers made their way back through the crowds of partygoers. Almost at the main exit, Bruce instructed Jimmy and Conner, “You two go ahead, we’ll catch you up.”

Both Conner and Jimmy looked to Clark. Clark didn’t know the reason but he nodded along. “Go ahead…” he motioned to Connor, “You look after Jimmy alright.”

Connor smiled and told him with determination, “I won’t let you down.”

Then the boys headed out.

They watched them go, and then Bruce turned around. Clark asked, “What’re we doing?”

Bruce glanced at him, and then around, he spotted the waiter and then headed for him. Clark followed on his heels. As they reached him, Bruce reached out and grabbed two glasses of champagne and Clark grinned at him in delight. Then Bruce downed his glass in one. Clark’s eyes widened and then Bruce pushed the other glass at Clark. “Drink it.”

His lover gazed at him perplexed and Bruce met him with a hard look and gritted out, “I said drink it.”

Clark locked his gaze and understood what he meant instantly. Clark swallowed hard and took the glass and he drank the champagne. As the last drop met his full lips, Bruce turned away and started walking. He exited the hall from a different exit and entered an outside patio area, when he heard silence behind him he came to a halt. 

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. When he felt his hand touch his shoulder, he turned sharply. His lover’s eyes were serious and questioning. Then Bruce was going forwards, and he grasped his lover’s head in his hands and he covered his mouth with his roughly. Clark groaned deep down in his chest and kissed him back intensely cupping Bruce’s head in return. Bruce pressed forward and they stumbled over to a wall, Bruce pressed Clark against it and continued his sensual assault. 

His lover gasped and groaned as Bruce went for his neck - his throat kissing and biting at it. Clark held Bruce’s head to him and groaned, “Oh Bruce shit.”

He muttered against his throat, “Why’d you do that huh?”

His lover grasped his jaw and raised his face to him, and he reminded him, “You knew what I was going to do.”

He gazed into his beautiful eyes, and confessed wretchedly, “Clark I was dying through every moment of it.”

Clark’s eyes were filled with emotion; he opened his mouth to speak and then shook his head. “Bruce…”

Bruce’s brow creased and whispered, “You were killing me Clark.”

Clark dove forward and kissed him with all his emotion. Bruce whined and deepened the kiss licking into his mouth hungrily welcoming the taste of the champagne.

Bruce found himself growling, and clawing at Clark’s shirt buttons. He was desperate to reclaim what was his. He pulled the fabric away from his chest and he licked at the tanned flesh exposed. 

He bit the words into Clark’s flesh, “Mine, only mine.” 

He reached down and palmed Clark’s crotch roughly. His lover pushed himself into his hand desperately and moaned, “Yours… oh Bruce only yours.”

He pulled away, and gazed at him, and he saw and recognised the truth in Clark’s eyes. Then he went back and kissed him again. He reached down between them and unzipped Clark’s pants and pushed his hand inside. Clark’s hands clutched at him, and he groaned “Bruce, not here.”

He met and locked gazes with his lover. He wrapped his fist around Clark’s cock. Even as Clark protested, his cock hardened in Bruce’s fist as he jerked it to attention. He saw undeniable arousal in his lover’s eyes even as he panted, “God Bruce this is the kind of thing that got us into trouble in the first place.”

Bruce smirked teasingly and murmured, “No it wasn’t… it was this.” then he slowly began to descend. 

Clark watched him entranced for a long drawn out moment. But before Bruce’s knees met the stone slabs, Clark grasped his shoulders, dragged him back up, and kissed him. Then he whispered, “Not here.” Then he glanced around quickly, saw no one was there and then he lifted off. 

As he floated the two of them up to the rooftop, Bruce smiled at his partner, and teased, “Scared of us getting caught again, huh?”

His lover snorted softly and then set them down on the rooftop.

“Too much of a good boy?” he goaded.

Clark raised an eyebrow, and murmured, “Yes I am.” and then he pushed Bruce down to his knees.

He chuckled, and then he reached out and took hold of his lover’s erection and he leaned in and took him into his mouth. He sucked the head and looked up and met Clark’s lovingly aroused gaze. He purposefully held his gaze as he sucked his cock. Clark’s fingers threaded through Bruce’s hair as he watched Bruce sucking him off with the ease of their full intimacy, physical and emotional. 

Clark’s lips where open. He prayed under his breath.

There was a war going on inside Bruce, the trust he had in his relationship, his love with Clark was doubtless yet a primitive part of him still needed it proving. So as he gave his lover pleasure with his mouth, he slipped his hand into Clark’s pants and further back and pressed his middle finger against his ass. Clark groaned and shifted his stance to make it easier. Bruce smiled around his cock with gratification. He pressed further and Clark groaned, “Wait.”

Bruce slowly pulled off, licked his own lips, and asked, “What is it?”

Clark grasped him and pulled him back up to his feet. Then Clark turned them around and pushed Bruce up against the nearest wall. He kissed him passionately. Then Clark pulled away and gazed at him. Bruce followed his gaze and found his own hard cock was distending the material of his pants obscenely. He looked up and met his lover’s turned on gaze. Then his lover’s fingers were nimbly releasing him from the tight confines of his pants. 

As his cock sprang out, Bruce leaned back against the wall and urged, “Prove you’re mine.”

Clark leaned in and asked seriously, “Do I have something to prove?”

Just from the look in Clark’s eyes, he knew the answer to that, he denied, “No you don’t.”

Those eyes stared into his soul and then he nodded, “Right answer.”

Then Clark reached out and grasped Bruce’s lapel and pushed his hand into his inside pocket and brought out the small capsule of lube he always carried with him. His lover broke it open and then ran his slick hand over Bruce’s erection. Bruce inhaled and exhaled as he watched as his lover reached behind himself and with his slick fingers prepared himself. 

Bruce’s cock throbbed as Clark held his gaze with heavily lidded eyes. Clark bit his own lip, as he opened himself up. Bruce growled lowly, “You’re still the sexiest person I’ve ever met.”

Clark stepped forwards, and kissed him and whispered, “Your big cock always feels incredible inside me.” 

He knew they were reaffirming the things they’d said to each other the night they had slept together the first time. Bruce was so grateful right now, that Clark had been willing to bottom for him that night. He doesn’t know if they’d have made it past kissing that night if Clark hadn’t been so confident in his own sexuality. 

Right now he watched in awe as Clark turned around, so they were back to chest, he reached back for Bruce’s erection. Bruce groaned and leaned back against the wall for support. He held Clark’s hips but did nothing else. The position was unorthodox but Clark was in charge at the moment. Clark lined up and then pushed back until Bruce’s cock gained entrance. Then Clark rocked forward and back, and moaned with each movement. Bruce moaned in desire and watched his cock enter his lover’s ass and withdraw again and again.

Then Clark widened his stance and Bruce’s cock went deeper. Then he reached back and held Bruce’s hips as he began pushing himself back over and over, riding his cock. 

Clark was panting and groaning with every thrust back. He always loved hearing and seeing Clark exert himself; the only way he could. Finally, Bruce couldn’t stand there anymore and he reached out, grasped Clark’s shoulders, pulled him back against him, and kissed him next to his ear, “You’re so horny right now aren’t you?”

His lover cried softly, “Bruce.”

After all this time, he knew what Clark needed and answered his call of need. Bruce widened his stance, and started thrusting his hard cock into his lover meeting his thrusts. The intensity almost made Clark lose his balance and stumble, but suddenly he pushed out with his hands, and braced himself against nothing but gravity.

As Clark used his powers to help him to continue fucking him. Bruce groaned, “Fuck Clark.”

Clark moaned in response, “Yes, yes Bruce.” 

Then he redoubled his thrusts. Both he and Clark grunted at the impacts. Then he ran a hand down his lover’s body, and then took his erection in his hand and stroked Clark’s aching cock. He was on the edge but he’d be damned if he came before Clark did. 

Then Clark turned his head, and whispered, “I’m only yours.”

His whole body jerked as his orgasm couldn’t be denied anymore. His hands scrambled, releasing Clark’s cock and grasping his hips, he thrust his come into his lover’s ass. It wasn’t the best time or place but he couldn’t care about that right now. He cried out, “Clark, yes.”

He slowly came to a stop, he withdrew, felt and saw what he’d done and he couldn’t resist pushing cock back inside his ass one more time. Clark murmured quietly, “Oh fuck.” 

Bruce withdrew and then he dragged Clark up from his prone position, and turned his lover around and met his gaze before falling to his knees again and taking him back into his mouth. He sucked Clark’s turgid cock with hunger and with determination. Clark’s hands cupped the back of his head as Bruce forced him over the edge too. He swallowed Clark’s come wanting it as much as he had wanted his own come inside Clark.

When it was over he arose to his feet and met Clark’s sated face, he leaned in and smiled, “I love you.”

Clark’s brow crinkled with emotion as he said, “I love you too.”

Bruce nodded and said assuredly, “I know.”

His lover gazed at him with fondness, his gaze falling to Bruce’s smiling mouth. Bruce groaned and then closed the gap and kissed his partner. Clark moaned and brought him in closer and kissed him deeply.

~*~

They straightened their clothes to appear respectable again. Then Clark floated them back down to the patio area. They held hands as they entered and made their way through the crowds to the main exit. Almost to the door, Bruce noted as Lex noticed their continued presence at his party. Bruce met his gaze, and Bruce saw something like sick recognition appear on Lex’s face. 

Bruce flashed him a smile, one of victory, one of smugness, one of arrogance. Lex narrowed his gaze at him but Bruce continued out the door with the man that he loved, the man that was his and was only ever going to be his.

 

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: The Senator’s Son, the Playboy, and the Opposition 5/6  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 3,204  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark’s plan comes to fruition; will it end with the right result?

~*~

Clark and Bruce smiled at each other as they rode up in the elevator. When it arrived, it dinged and then the doors opened. They stepped out into the bullpen of the Daily Planet. It was in semi darkness with only a few desk lamps on. They found Conner sitting in Clark's chair with his feet up on his desk. 

They approached the desk and Clark reached out and knocked Conner feet off it. Conner smirked at him. Clark shook his head fondly, and asked, "Where's Jimmy?"

The teenager replied, "He's doing something with his photos, developing them or something I don't know."

Clark nodded, and then motioned with his thumb at Conner to get out of his chair. Conner harrumphed and then moved. As he did, Bruce took his place in the vacant seat. Clark glared at him in exasperation. Then Conner jumped into the seat opposite. Clark grumbled light-heartedly, "You two are hilarious."

Both Bruce and Conner grinned at him. At the same time, the elevator dinged again and the doors opened and in walked Lois and Richard. Clark raised his eyebrows and said light-heartedly, "I asked Richard to come over. What are you doing here Lois?"

"Trying to cut me out of a story Smallville?" Lois fired back.

"No at all, I just thought Richard had the right to a follow up story that’s all." Clark answered.

Richard smiled and shook his head, "It's okay don't listen to her. She already knows about it. We were having dinner when you called."

Lois glared, "Don't listen to me huh, so you won't want to listen to me on another date?"

Richard stared at Lois trying to figure out if she was joking, in the end he sighed and said, "Okay I’m sorry, I would love to listen to everything you have to say, if you say yes to another date."

The tough reporter with a heart of gold swallowed, coughed, and then nodded, "Good."

Clark groaned, "Now we’ve got that sorted out..."

Lois eyed Clark and then questioned, "Hey Smallville, I thought you'd gone to Luthor's meet and greet, why's your hair wet...?" she glanced at Bruce, "And yours too."

Bruce and Clark met each other's gazes. They couldn't hide their smug little smiles. Lois cringed, "Ugh."

Richard and Conner looked around in confusion and then met each other's gazes before realisation dawned. Conner exclaimed, "Eww is that why you didn't leave with us?"

He watched as his partner blushed prettily. Bruce declared, "We needed it."

Everyone else's eyes widened. Then they all pulled faces. Jimmy arrived and saw their reactions, he came to a halt and uttered, "Geez I know I never thought I’d see something like that either."

Bruce, Clark and everyone looked at Jimmy in shock, not knowing what he was saying. Jimmy cringed, "All I can say is you've got a strong stomach CK." 

Then he tossed a pile of photographs onto Clark's desk.

Bruce and Conner leaned forward in their chairs and everyone else circled around looking at the photographs. Lois pointed at the photo that had caught the height of the kiss between Clark and Lex. Lois hissed with derision, "God, Smallville."

Jimmy spread the rest of the photographs out, everyone present studied the images with sick fascination. Then Bruce pointed to one, he said to Jimmy, "I think this one is the best. See how it appears as though Lex is making the pass."

The photo was caught at the moment that Jimmy had stepped out and Lex had pulled out of the kiss. To anyone else it would appear that it was the beginning of the kiss. The image of Clark in the picture was looking surprised. Bruce glanced up and said, "That was good, did you do that on purpose?"

His partner tensed his jaw and said quietly, "Everything I did tonight was on purpose."

Bruce nodded with empathy. For a man who had a huge secret to keep, and who interacted with some of the worst people in the universe, Clark was still so easily disenchanted with lies and deception of any kind. It was one of the many things he loved about him.

He continued on, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible. He pointed to another photo. It was taken during the kiss. Lex was holding the back of Clark's head, holding him to him. "That one as well." he instructed.

He met Jimmy Olsen’s gaze and nodded, "Great work Jimmy."

Jimmy shrugged bashfully at the praise.

Then there were murmurs from everyone as they patted Jimmy on the back and told him, "Good job."

The only one who didn’t was Clark. His demeanour was down to business. Clark spoke up and took control over his own plan. He looked to Richard, "Will you write the story?"

Richard inhaled and then asked, "Are you asking me to make something up here. My Uncle Perry loves you but..."

Clark half smiled hearing about Perry’s feelings for him but he shook his head, "No, no lying just the truth from another angle."

Richard narrowed his gaze in question and Clark explained, "The facts; Lex Luthor is running a smear campaign against Martha Kent based on the prejudice of same sex relationships. Lex Luthor has engaged in same sex relationships. He condemns Martha Kent and her son for his relationship with another man, all the while being intimately attracted to that same senator's son. Tonight at Lex's party he voiced that attraction and told Senator Kent’s son he was beautiful before kissing him." Clark pointed at the photos, "You have proof of that kiss right there."

Richard nodded along and asked, "Are you willing to be counted as a source?"

Clark reached up and adjusted his glasses, "No, I want me and Bruce to stay out of it." Richard tilted his head in a come on gesture. Clark shrugged, and pointed at Jimmy, "There's your source, if you need one, he heard and saw everything."

Jimmy opened his mouth in surprise but then nodded his compliance, "Okay CK."

Just then, Conner opened his mouth to say something. But without taking his gaze from Richard, Clark silently pointed at him and shook his head. Conner closed his mouth again. Bruce caught Conner’s eye and nodded.

Richard White sighed loudly, and he glanced around at everyone. He gazed at Lois a long moment and she smiled tightly. Then he met Clark's gaze and studied him for an even longer moment. Then he chuckled, "Yeah I’ll do it but god knows why."

Clark gave him a bright smile and said half joking, "Because we're family."

Everyone looked around at each other and grinned with comradeship. Richard exclaimed, "Okay, I’ve got to get to work."

"Use my desk." Clark instructed.

Bruce grumbled humorously as he got out the chair. Richard took the seat and got to work. 

~*~

Although everyone had done their part, they all stayed around wanting to finish the evening’s work together. 

Conner had found himself a perch across the bullpen near a window and was looking out. Bruce smiled inwardly at the unconscious familial mannerisms. Whenever Clark was feeling contemplative, he would find a window to gaze out of. 

As he observed, Clark crossed the room and sat down next to the teenager. Bruce hesitated a few seconds not knowing if he should be part of this but in the end he walked over and sat down too.

Conner played with the edge of his sneaker, he glanced at Clark subtly and then returned his gaze to his sneaker. Clark asked gently, “What’s the matter Conner?”

The boy licked his lips and then questioned quietly, “Why did you shut me up before, I just wanted to help you.”

“I know that but like I said before you’re my back up I need you to stay under the radar.” Clark answered in hushed tones.

Conner frowned and looked up, “I don’t get it.”

Clark inhaled and exhaled, “Conner, I don’t want you involved with this; it’s just the way it has to be.”

“I am involved, you let me come and protect Jimmy but now… I don’t get it. I could tell people what I heard and saw too. Damn it, Luthor’s done worse than kiss you. I’m proof of it.”

Bruce watched as his partner winced and then Clark reached out and grasped Conner’s shoulder gently, “That’s the problem Conner, that’s why we can’t have the press or the authorities asking questions, wondering who you are.”

Surly like Conner snapped, “Maybe they should who I am, expose Luthor’s experiments, expose…”

“But it wouldn’t just be Lex; they’d want to know why he created you, and how he created you. You’re Conner Kent and if they found out about Superman’s involvement…” Conner was staring at him mutely, not knowing how to react. Clark continued, “They might try to take you away, and I couldn’t let them do that Conner.” The boy’s eyes were wide at Clark’s statement. “Lex might have created you but you’re my secret, you’re mine Conner.”

Conner gazed at him and then he sniffled, “Clark.” before clutching at Clark and Clark wrapped his arms around him tightly. Lois glanced over, saw them, and smiled. Richard followed her focus; he asked Lois wonderingly, “Who’s the boy anyway?”

Conner released Clark and stood up. He answered the question proudly, “I’m his kid… brother.”

Richard uttered, “Oh, I didn’t realise. It’s nice to meet you.” then he returned to work.

Lois pinched her lips and then walked over to them. She patted Conner on the cheek, she warned, “Careful about that hearing of yours.”

The boy winced but Bruce consoled, “It’s all right you got away with it this time.”

Conner gave him a smile, before going to find out what Jimmy was doing.

Lois sat down in the spot vacated by Conner. She sighed, “What a night huh?”

Clark groaned, “You can say that again, Lo.”

She sat quietly and then she chuckled, “Geez Smallville I always wondered about you and Luthor but damn… I never wanted to see it.”

Bruce grumbled, “Tell me about it.”

Lois pulled a face and consoled, “Must have been hell huh?”

Clark caught his gaze furtively. Bruce could read the question in his eyes, ‘Is it still bothering you?’ Bruce gave him a small but meaningful smile. Then he changed the subject, he nudged Lois and asked, “How’s it going with the pilot?”

She rolled her eyes and grumbled grouchily at his teasing, “It’s going fine.” 

His partner observed the exchange between him and his best friend. Clark groaned, “Are you ever going to tell me what this joke is about?”

Lois and Bruce glanced at each other and then Lois revealed, “Okay, it’s just that I told Bruce about this time I saw a fortune teller who told me I’d fall in love with someone who flies around a lot.”

Clark’s eyes widened, and Bruce smirked and added, “And wears tights.”

Clark looked even more shocked and then he squirmed as he glanced at Lois. His best friend met his gaze, and put her hands up defensively, “I know I know it freaked me out too especially when your mom made your suit.”

His partner gazed at his friend with compassion, and then he said softly, “I must admit it crossed my mind a few times over the years Lo.”

Lois smiled slowly until it became a grin, “Same here Smallville, I guess if it was ever going to happen we missed our moment huh?”

Clark reached out and caressed her cheek, “Yeah I guess so.”

Bruce smiled seeing the tender moment, he joked, “Should I be worried about you two?”

The two friends glanced at him and they both grinned. Then Lois patted Bruce’s arm, “You never know, in another life it could’ve been you getting lucky.”

He frowned and Clark laughed, “Yeah if you count the Batwing and the Batsuit.”

He shook his head, “My suit isn’t tights.”

Lois giggled, and then she kissed both Clark and Bruce on the cheek, “My what if boys.”

Bruce smirked and then he caught Richard White observing them across the bullpen. He looked kind of defeated. Bruce felt for him, he didn’t want to consider what it would feel like wanting Clark only for him to be just out of reach. 

Bruce reminded Lois, “Your pilot could be real.”

Lois followed his gaze. As she focused on Richard, Richard looked back at the computer screen. Lois smiled softly, “He’s a really nice guy.”

Clark observed Richard too, and then he asked, “Does he wear tights?”

Lois jabbed Clark’s arm, and scolded, “We haven’t got that far yet.” Then she stood up, and walked away, and then she turned around and smiled sassily, “I’ll let you know when I find out.”

Then she made her way over to Richard, when she got near she questioned brashly, “So Richard, who’s your favourite superhero?”

Richard looked up at her approach; he opened his mouth to answer…

Clark and Bruce glanced away and met each other’s gaze. Clark asked, “Do you really think Richard can handle Lois?”

He nodded, “He seems to be a good man, and all Lois needs is someone to be there for her. I think he’s got a good chance.”

His partner nodded, “I hope so. I want her to be happy.”

~*~

Later on, Richard lifted his hands away from the keyboard and announced, “I’m done.”

Clark stood up and made his way over to his own desk. He looked over Richard’s shoulder, resting his hand on the desk and scanned the article. Richard glanced up at Clark hovering so close, then his gaze followed Clark’s impressive arm. Then he raised his eyebrows and muttered, “I think that inferiority complex is coming back.”

Clark smirked and glanced at him, “I told you there’s no need, especially when you can write like this.”

Richard smiled but shrugged, “I’ve read your stuff you’re no slouch either.”

Bruce called, “Are you two flirting again?”

His partner chuckled and then he announced, “This is good, exactly what we need.”

“Is it ready to go to print?” Bruce inquired.

After minding his business and waiting patiently, Jimmy spoke up, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Clark said, “Lex deserves this Jimmy.”

“Oh I know that CK, no doubt about it. I just meant without the chief knowing.”

Clark smiled, relieved that his friend wasn’t backing out of this. Bruce reassured Jimmy, “Don’t worry Jimmy it’ll be fine.”

Jimmy uttered, “I hope so.”

Clark glanced around and told everyone, “I want to say thank you to all of you, we all played our part and hopefully what we’ve done will help my mom come out on top.”

~*~

The next morning, they were roused from sleep by an urgent rapping on Clark’s apartment door. Clark groaned softly and then began to climb out of bed. Bruce grumbled into his pillow, “Damn who is that?”

His partner’s voice was condescending, “How do I know, I haven’t got x-ray vision.”

Bruce chuckled at his cheekiness, and he opened his eyes and saw Clark was actually using his x-ray vision now. Then Clark sighed, “Damn, it’s my mom and Perry.”

He yawned out, “Now I wonder what they want this early?”

Clark raised his eyebrows, “Yeah I wonder.”

Then he slipped on his pyjamas bottoms and a t-shirt. Then he headed out to answer the door. Bruce groaned again, got out the bed, and grabbed his robe and followed Clark.

As he entered, Martha and Perry were coming into the lounge. Perry had a copy of the Daily Planet under his arm. Bruce said in greeting, “Good morning Martha, morning Perry.”

Martha pulled a face of discomfort, and Perry blustered, “Good morning is it, I want to know why I wasn’t informed when you decided to get my nephew involved and shanghai my newspaper?”

Reflexively, Bruce bit out, “Who’s newspaper?”

Perry took a step backwards in surprise, while Martha and Clark met each other’s gazes and then glanced away. Then Perry chuckled ruefully, “Well I guess I’ve been put in my place Mr Wayne sir.”

Then Clark spoke up, “C’mon take it easy. We didn’t tell you because we didn’t want to worry you and Mom.”

His editor pulled out the newspaper saying, “Well you’re right kid, because I would’ve been worried knowing you were doing crap like this.” He unfolded the newspaper. They saw Jimmy’s photograph there and Perry read out the headline, “Luthorio Lex votes Kent.”

Clark smiled smugly, “Conner came up with that, I think it’s pretty good.”

Perry shook his head, and scoffed, “Luthorio Lex.”

Martha who had been quiet until then spoke to her son, “I know what you went through with Lex, why would you go back there Clark?”

Clark approached his mom and gazed down at her, “I did it for you Mom. I couldn’t let him win, not this time.”

“Oh, sweetheart.” Martha reached out and pulled him down into a hug. 

Clark held her tightly, he said heartfelt, “Nobody messes with Superman’s mom.”

Bruce tensed and looked at Perry. Martha sighed gustily, “Why did you just do that?”

Perry White pinched his lips and then took a step forward and patted Clark on the back, “He didn’t tell me something I didn’t already know, Martha.”

Mother and son pulled out of their hug and met Perry’s gaze in question. The older man shrugged, “I might’ve been drunk that day when I breezed through Smallville all those years ago, but that flying tractor hitting the ground next to me sure as hell sobered me up real fast.”

Martha Kent gazed at her very dear companion, “You kept it a secret all these years, even from me, even after we started to see each other?”

“Your son saved my life Martha, in more ways than one. He showed me a way forward and got my life back on track. The only way I could repay him was to keep my usually big mouth shut.” 

Clark swallowed with emotion and he told Perry, “Thank you.”

“No thank you kid, and thanks for finally letting me into your little band of secret keepers.”

Clark smiled, “As a smart man once told me, we’re family.”

Martha stepped into Perry’s arms and hugged him. As Perry looked over her shoulder and spied Bruce, he joked, “So we’re not mentioning your secret then?”

Bruce hissed through his teeth and then huffed, “If you know my secret then you know it, if you don’t then you won’t be getting a confirmation out of me.”

Perry rolled his eyes. Clark stepped in and with a little laugh kissed Bruce’s cheek in consolation. Martha and Perry stepped away from each other and they all looked around at each other. Martha took the newspaper from Perry and gazed at it. She wondered, “Do you think this is going to work?”

 

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: The Senator’s Son, the Playboy, and the Opposition 6/6  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,584  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
WARNING: Violence  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce wait to see if their plan to discredit Lex succeeds.

~*~

They stepped through the doorway arm in arm to a clamour of camera flashes going off. A female reporter from a news network and her cameraman jockeyed for position. She stuck her microphone out and called, “Mr Kent Mr Wayne would you like to make a statement concerning the headline on today’s Daily Planet’s front page?”

Clark cleared his throat, and the group of reporters hushed waiting to hear. Clark glanced at Bruce, and then returned his gaze to the sea of reporters. “I just want to say Lex Luthor’s smear campaign was a difficult time period for my mother and for my partner and me. I think that to run a campaign of that type, while secretly harbouring those feelings that he has condemned is shameful. I want to make it clear that the advances he made to me yesterday were undesired. I’m happily committed to the man at my side, Bruce Wayne.”

The female reporter asked, “What about you Mr Wayne how do you feel about Lex Luthor’s pass at your boyfriend?”

He had an urge to tell them how wretched he felt seeing and hearing Lex Luthor kissing the man he loved, but he couldn’t do that. Bruce was used to the press intrusion in his public life so he used his image, he chuckled lightly, “Well what can I say I’m flattered that other men find my partner as alluring as I do.”

There were a little rumble through the crowd, and another reporter called out, “You’re not angry at all?”

He grinned widely and glanced at Clark, “Angry? No, I just kind of feel sorry for Mr Luthor, the poor thing never had a chance did he, Darling?”

Clark gazed at him, and he knew he understood that his real feelings were a mixture of both, he had abhorred it, but he also had complete faith in his and Clark’s relationship. Clark’s eyes were full of warmth, and tenderness and understanding. But outwardly he played along and he smiled and said playfully, “Of course he didn’t Brucie dear.”

They smiled at each other, they both leaned in, but just before their lips met, they both turned and gazed at the crowd of reporters. They grinned at them smugly. The Daily Planet had all the exclusive rights to any photos of them, they’d promised their friend Jimmy. Then Bruce stated, “Now if you will excuse us we will continue on our way.”

He led Clark to his car, opened the door for Clark to get in. After he did so, Bruce got in behind the wheel and started the engine and then they drove away.

His partner rested his head against the headrest and sighed. Bruce asked, “Are you okay?”

Clark sighed again, “Yeah I’m all right, it’s just you know I like to keep the deception to a minimum.”

Bruce sighed himself, “I know, and I love that about you but it’s a fact that people like Lex Luthor lie with no scruples, sometimes I think they actually convince themselves of their own lies.”

“I just hope the press will back off once the election is over.”

He comforted, “So do I.”

~*~ 

That night they were attending a rally. Lois and Richard were attending as they partook in another date. Perry and Jimmy, and Conner were there also. The latest news was there had been a rise in Martha Kent’s popularity since this morning’s newspaper delivery. Everyone had been elated to find that out, it seemed the public hated a fraud more than same sex relationships. 

One of Martha’s campaigners called out, “Hey y’all check this out.”

Everyone present stopped talking and turned to look. On a big TV screen, it showed the female reporter from this morning following Lex Luthor down the street. “Do you want to make a comment about your attempted seduction of your opposition Senator Kent’s son?”

Lex glared angrily at the camera and then continued walking.

She continued calling, “Who’s in a long standing and committed relationship might I add. Did you really think you would stand a chance against Bruce Wayne?”

Lex stopped dead and turned, he looked seriously pissed off. But then his demeanour changed. He smiled affably and said, “On the contrary I hope Mr Wayne and Mr Kent enjoy their happiness for as long as it lasts.”

Everyone in their little family who knew Lex Luthor well enough glanced around at each other, all of them thinking the same thing. What was Lex up to now?

Onscreen Lex continued walking, and the astute reporter called out, “What do you mean by that Mr Luthor?”

Lex ignored her and continued walking away.

As the report ended, everyone at the rally began talking amongst themselves. In their group, Conner spoke the question aloud, “What do you think Luthor has done?”

Lois spoke up, “Whatever it is it can’t be good for him to come out with it like that.”

Bruce met Clark’s apprehensive gaze. Then suddenly he heard the all too familiar fiendish laughter, then his voice declaring, “Is this the place?” 

Bruce’s eyes widened in dread, he saw Clark swallow hard. They both knew who it was. The question was how he got here and why…”

The entire room came to a standstill. Bruce turned around to see his own archenemy had entered the hall. The citizens of Metropolis didn’t know how to react to the green haired spectacle; some tittered with amusement maybe thinking he was some kind of entertainment and some looked wary and rightly so.

“See here the invitation was very specific.” He informed everyone with a cackle. 

Clark asked, “I thought you said he was still in Arkham?”

He muttered, “He was.”

The Joker was looking around the room, this way, and that. “Who said that?” he questioned.

Bruce told himself to keep his cool. This wasn’t the place to do anything rash. 

He lifted his pale hand, raised it to his brow, and scanned the crowd. He halted as his gaze met his. His disfigured face twisted into a shark like grin. He said with excitement, “I know you… I know you you’re Bruce Wayne.”

He steeled himself as Joker came sashaying towards him. “We’re two Gothamites all alone in a strange city.” Then the Joker wrapped his arm around Bruce’s shoulder, and declared, “We should be buddies, Brucie my boy.”

Unsettled he asked politely, “What brings you to Metropolis, Joker?” 

“Well Brucie my old pal it’s like this, see I was just minding my own business, a little therapy, a little soft food, it was lights out, but then I had a visitor creeping around in the dark. It was suggested that I go on a little vacation here in Metropolis, and that there was a party with my name on it. So I figured why the heck not let’s go check out the freaks in the Big Apricot.”

Bruce caught Clark’s eye. They knew what that meant. In retaliation, Lex had somehow broken Joker out of Arkham and sent him their way. As far as they knew, Lex didn’t know Bruce’s alter ego but anything was possible with Luthor. 

Then Joker glanced around at the crowds of people watching on with gruesome fascination. He frowned and asked almost in confusion, “What’s going on here. Why are you in Metropolis, Brucie?”

He really didn’t want to have a friendly chat with his enemy but there wasn’t much he could do in this situation. He informed him, “I’m just supporting the Senator during her electoral campaign against Lex Luthor.”

He studied him to see if there was any recognition to Lex’s name, but there was none. But then however Joker’s maniac gaze searched the crowd. He demanded, “Where is this Senator?”

Martha Kent spoke up, “I’m Senator Kent.”

Joker’s eyes lit up as he saw her and he began to move slyly towards the senator. Clark tensed his jaw and stepped in front of his mother. Joker stopped short and questioned, “And who is this?”

“I’m her son.” Clark stated.

Joker laughed and clapped his hands, “Very chivalrous, very heroic…” he spied at Martha around Clark’s formidable frame and congratulated, “You must be very proud.” Then he returned his gaze to Clark, who held his gaze seriously, and Joker aah’d, “Don’t look so sad, you should smile like me.” He got in real close and stood on his tiptoes to look Clark straight in the eye, “I could help you with that, would you like that pretty boy?”

He had always managed to keep his cool when dealing with his enemy up till now, but something stirred in him as he saw his archenemy threaten the man he loved. He stepped forward, “Leave him alone.”

Joker didn’t even flinch he stayed there with his eyes locked on Clark. But he asked perplexed, “Brucie, Brucie what’s the matter pal, who’s this guy to you?”

“Just leave him alone.” He commanded.

His green haired nemesis glanced over his shoulder, and looked at Bruce. He must have seen something in his eyes. It didn’t happen often but suddenly Joker’s eyes were lucid with realisation. Then he cackled, “Don’t tell me Brucie Wayne bats for the other team?”

Clark and Bruce met each other’s gazes, and swallowed at the unwitting pun. Joker continued, “And you’re willing to stand up for your honey bunny, your sugar dumpling?”

He swallowed and stated, “Yes I am.”

Joker sighed wistfully, “So many heroes in Metropolis.” Suddenly Joker turned away, his attention taken by some detail only he knew. “Talking of heroics, I was hoping to meet the Big Blue Boy Scout while I was sightseeing. Now that guy knows how to make people smile. Not like boring old Bats.” 

Then he started promenading around the hall, eyeing the other people there and making them uneasy. He was drawn to a woman, and looked at her bejewelled necklace beady eyed. He muttered, “I know someone who would like that.” Then he reached out and quickly snatched the woman’s necklace. She uttered a cry as he did so. Joker secreted the necklace away in his pocket. Then he carried on moving around the room. He straightened his suit, saying, “Now what do you think I’d have to do to make Supes baby come for a little visit huh?” 

Swiftly, he reached inside his jacket and pulled out a ticking bomb in the guise of a jack-in-the-box. Joker tossed it at the bandstand. All the musicians ran for cover guessing the intent. The crowd let out a wail. The resulting explosion was loud but ultimately small. He knew Joker was just attention seeking at the moment.

Bruce took a breath, he met Clark’s gaze again. This was a dangerous situation. With the Joker’s and the whole room’s attention on Clark and Bruce there was no way either could leave so they could come back as their alter egos. Bruce knew well enough that it was completely possible that Joker could kill some of these people right here right now, if he didn’t get some response.

Bruce had shared his mission stories about his enemies with Clark as Clark had shared his own. Clark understood the situation. His partner took a breath and then he glanced back and caught Conner’s gaze. He mouthed, “Back up.”

Conner’s eyes widened with realisation and then he straightened his shoulders and nodded. Then he backed away, heading for the exit unnoticed.

They returned their eyes to their foe. Joker was tapping his foot impatiently waiting for Superman to show up. He checked his watch. “It looks like I’ve been stood up, on the outside I’m smiling, but on the inside I’m crying.” 

Then he grumbled, “Not scary enough, how about… grenades.” he reached into his pocket again and withdrew a handful of tiny grenades. Bruce knew those tiny balls contained venom. Joker began a singsong, “Bombs, or grenades, bombs or grenades one will only kill ya, but the other will make you die with a smile on your face.” 

His body filled with tension, a tremor ran down his body, he began to feel antsy. God he needed to do something now. He hated feeling useless. Quickly his partner reached for his hand and held it. He glanced into warning but calming eyes. Clark mouthed to him, “Wait.”

Suddenly Joker flung out his grenades. There was a cry of fear from the crowd of the unknown. But in a blink of their eyes, the grenades were stopped, and Conner was holding the grenades in his hands. He was standing there with the House of El shield emblazoned on his chest.

Joker was taken back for a moment, before he said derisively, “Who are you?”

Conner stood tall, and proud and announced, “I’m Superboy.”

The Joker’s mouth twisted into a pout, “This isn’t fair. Where’s my Superman?”

“He’s not coming, but I’m taking you back to where belong.” Superboy told him.

Joker shrugged, and began singing again, “Bombs and grenades, bombs and grenades, I brought someone super a nice pretty blade.”

Then he pulled out a Kryptonite shiv. Clark tensed beside him and his grip on Bruce’s hand intensified. Martha gasped behind them. Perry mumbled, “Great Caesar’s ghost.”

As Joker began moving towards Conner with the Kryptonite, Conner went pale and stepped backwards. But Joker kept on coming. Then Clark was letting go of Bruce’s hand and he stepped forward, he called out, “Hey!”

Surprised, Joker turned his gaze to Clark. Conner took a few more steps away to safety. Then Clark ordered, “Go.”

Conner looked pained to but he did as he was told and he super-sped out of harm’s way. When Joker realised his prey was gone he turned towards Clark with menace in his eyes and he came forward lashing out in a rush. It happened so fast that he didn’t even realise he’d done it until he fell to the parquet floor with the Kryptonite blade sticking out of his torso. 

There were screams, and a rush as the now Kryptonite free Joker was apprehended by Superboy. He gasped in air as he gazed at the ceiling. He could feel blood gurgling out of his body. He heard a commotion and tilted his head to look and saw Martha, Perry, and Lois trying to keep Clark away from him. He saw Clark slump as he stopped struggling. Then Martha was rushing over to him. She knelt down beside him and looked down at him. She looked distraught. She cooed, “Bruce, oh god hang on honey.”

Despite the pain that he was feeling he smiled, “I couldn’t let him hurt Clark.”

“I know honey, thank you. Listen you’re going to be alright, Richard’s getting you an ambulance…”

Beside them out the corner of his eye, he saw Clark make a quick dive away from Perry and Lois, and then his lover was staggering over to him, and collapsing on his knees next to him. Clark was crying and he was gritting his teeth against the pain of the Kryptonite exposure. Despite the agony, he reached for and embraced Bruce. “Bruce… Hold on, don’t leave me, don’t die.”

He reached out and caressed Clark’s face, “If you don’t get back over there we’ll die together.”

Tears shone in Clark’s beautiful eyes and he gasped, “So be it.”

Bruce cringed and told him, “Idiot.”

“I’m not leaving you.”

“Go.”

“No.”

He shook his head, and he spoke to Martha panting, “Pull the Kryptonite out.”

Martha was in turmoil, seeing her son in so much pain but refusing to leave. She said, “If I pull it out, you’ll bleed out.”

Bruce hissed through the pain, “Please Martha you pull it out, and Clark you get ready with that pressure.”

Clark nodded, and then Martha tensed her jaw with determination. She grabbed the end of the shiv and she pulled it slowly and carefully out. Bruce felt every inch as it dragged against his torn flesh. As soon as it was out Clark was pressing against the wound. Then Martha was holding the Kryptonite up towards Perry and he ran across, Martha sneered, “Get rid of that.”

Perry took it and rushed off with it. 

As it left the vicinity, Clark’s body visibly relaxed. But his eyes were still pained, he demanded, “Don’t you dare leave me.”

Bruce groaned, “Get me to the damned hospital then.”

~*~

He lay in the hospital bed, sewn up, bandaged, and feeling no pain on the meds. Clark had still been a bag of nerves at his bedside. He hadn’t wanted to leave when the doctors came in but in the end, he had gone. Now every time the door opened he saw the members of his family standing outside worrying and waiting for word, all but Clark. Then as the door opened again, he looked again, this time he saw Clark, then his partner motioned for someone else to come in. 

The beloved old man stood at the doorway. He saw the worry leave his careworn eyes as it was replaced by relief. Then Alfred entered and came to his bedside. “I knew your heroics would get you hurt one of these days.”

Bruce smiled, and glanced at Clark, “I wouldn’t have had it any other way.” 

Clark grimaced and shook his head, “Another scar.” 

Bruce said, “You heard the doctors. You know I’ll be alright.”

Alfred reached out and clasped his shoulder, “I am glad to hear it Master Bruce. I was quite disturbed when the computer alerted me to the news.”

Clark asked, “Is that how you knew why I came to the Manor tonight…?”

Bruce explained, “The computer is set up to scan for keywords.”

Alfred nodded along, “That is right it seems that some of the guests at your mother’s rally caught the incident on their telephones. Then it hit the news.”

Clark and Bruce met each other’s gaze wondering what the public reaction was. The wise old man who had brought him up, read their looks easily, and informed them, “You will be pleased to know public opinion seems to be favourable, especially towards the Senator. The TV news seems to be focusing on her taking control of the situation and bravely removing the blade. You are all being hailed as heroes because of the way you stood up to that menace.” 

Just then, Martha popped her head around the door. She smiled, “Hey, I wanted to let you know we’re all going to push off. We all promise come back and visit tomorrow.”

He nodded, and then he asked, “Martha, have you met Alfred?”

Martha smiled, and nodded, “Briefly in the corridor, it was a pleasure to finally meet you.”

Alfred tipped his head, “And you Senator.”

Clark smiled and suggested, “Alfred should come to our next family dinner shouldn’t he Mom?”

“Of course sweetheart, you’re welcome anytime Alfred.” Martha agreed. Then she smiled at Bruce, “Be well, honey.”

As she left, Alfred met Bruce’s gaze and smiled at his obvious closeness with his partner’s mother. Bruce shrugged and replied, “She’s a lovely lady.”

Alfred met Clark’s gaze and acknowledged with fondness, “I never expected her to be anything else.”

Clark smiled brightly, and for the first time in hours, he seemed to unwind. 

~*~

A few days later

There was a hush in the campaign headquarters. Everyone waited glued to the TV screens. Bruce had been determined to be here for the result. The announcer read out, “We finally have the last of the votes counted and verified. The results are as follows, Lex Luthor 148, 749 votes, Martha Kent 519, 157 votes. It’s a landslide victory for the incumbent senator.”

As the result was announced, a great whoop echoed around the room. The dozens of helpers, volunteers, and supporters began a round of applause. Martha Kent’s nearest, and dearest all gazed joyfully around at each other. Clark and then Bruce took turns hugging the once and continuing Senator Kent. Martha cooed softly, “Thank you sweetheart.” to Clark. She said, “Thanks for standing by him, Bruce.”

Bruce whispered in her ear, “There wasn’t any other option for me.”

Martha met his gaze softly and caressed his cheek, “I know honey.”

As Bruce stepped away, everyone else in their close knit group took a turn hugging her. Lois hugged Clark and then Bruce carefully. She asked him in his ear, “Hey, Gotham, does long underwear count?”

Bruce frowned in confusion, and then Lois grinned cheekily and motioned towards Richard as he hugged Martha too. Bruce smiled and nodded, “It’ll do.”

Lois nodded and agreed, “Yeah he will.”

Bruce turned and saw Clark watching them, Bruce was going to approach him to explain, but Clark grinned and touched his own ear. Bruce got his meaning and smiled. His partner approached him anyway and they got into the spirit and hugged each other too. Bruce whispered, “Team Kent won. I never had any doubts.”

Clark whispered back, “Not with you as an honorary member.” They pulled back and gazed at each other. Clark smiled and proposed, “Do you want to make it a permanent membership?”

Bruce’s heart fluttered and he asked, “Would I be able to keep my own name?”

Clark gazed at him lovingly and answered, “Yes.”

 

The end


End file.
